heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
King Conan Vol 1 5
(in flashback poses as Arus to enter Khanyria) Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Yah Chieng (sorcerer) * winged demon * Marinus * Menfa of Luxur (Ghandar Chen's Stygian bondservant, killed by Conan) * Ghandar Chen * Thanara (unnamed, named next issue, spy, disguised) * Baraccus (Aquilonian, killed by Conan) Other Characters: * Countess Albiona * Count Nestor * Prospero * Captain Crassides * Pelias (wizard) Locations: * ** * Khanyria Items: * Mirror of Lazbekri * Ring of Rakhamon Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = An Ernie Chan Conan Portfolio / A Finny Doom Explodes Upon a Startled Barbarian and His Woman! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ernie Chan | Inker2_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor2_2 = Louise Jones | Synopsis1 = First pinup in gallery. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = With Full Moons Come Werewolves - and Danger for the Cimmerian! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ernie Chan | Inker3_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor3_2 = Louise Jones | Synopsis3 = Second pinup. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = ...And Another One Bites the Dust! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ernie Chan | Inker4_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor4_2 = Louise Jones | Synopsis4 = Third pinup. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Whoops! How'd Kull Get in Here? - and More Importantly How's He Gonna Get Out Alive? | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ernie Chan | Inker5_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor5_2 = Louise Jones | Synopsis5 = Fourth pinup. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Conan and Red Sonja -- Partners in Peril in a World All Too Fraught with Death! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Ernie Chan | Inker6_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor6_2 = Louise Jones | Synopsis6 = Fifth pinup. Red Sonja's hair is mistakenly coloured blonde. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Jones is credited as consulting editor. * "The Ring of Rakhamon!" is based on the Conan the Avenger novel by Bjorn Nyberg and L. Sprague De Camp. * Except for the first two pages, the entire story is a flashback. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}